We have examined the characteristics of the EP receptor (EP-R) on erythroid colony-forming cells (ECFC) from patients with PV. ECFC from patients with secondary (EP driven) polycythemia or anemia show two classes of EP-R. These studies indicate the PV ECFC have EP-R that are structurally similar to normal EP-R but lack the higher binding affinity for EP.